Tarn
The Tarn are a race of fungoids extant to the Delta Sector (though it would be most inaccurate to say they are native to the sector; they are in fact an offshoot of the Arcel race, which is native to the Beta Sector). They are perhaps one of the most peculiar races known, in that they seem to be a race of "mousivores", requiring certain tones and rhythms of sounds in order to maintain their life processes. As a result, they neither eat nor photosynthesize, but just sit around most of the day listening to various sounds (in particular, they listen to Teeelveeean Singing Beetles). This tendency to perform only a single activity has likely led to their continued non-advancement as a society, and makes them perhaps the most boring race known (with the arguable exception of the Dweenle). Basic Characteristics *''Type'': Fungoid *''Durability'': 4 *''Learning Rate'': 1 *''Science: Poor *Navigation: Poor *Tactical: Poor *Engineering: Poor *Communication: Average *Medicine: Poor *''Genders: 2 *''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 4 years. Adult at 8 years. Middle Age at 17 years. Old Age at 29 years. Venerable Age at 37 years. *''Lifespan'': 40 + 2d10 years. *''Height'': 3.0 meters; 2.1 + (1d5 * 0.3) meters. *''Mass'': 200 kilograms; 150 + ((1d5 + 1d5 from height) * 10) kilograms. *''Niche/Symmetry'': Exotic Radial Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Multiped, 15 m/rd (9 kph) *''Volume'': 0.2 m^3 *''HD'': 47/50/47 *''HP'': 40 *''Unarmed Damage'': 8 HP *''STV'': 320 MU (1600 MU/m^3) Physical Description As with all members of the genus Amanita, the Tarn are a race of agaric basidiomycete fungi. They are the only known motile and sapient member of the genus. They exhibit a type of "binary pentamerism", in that their bodies can largely be divided into ten radially symmetric sections. Tarn exhibit a characteristic depressed pileus containing adnate lamella. The portion of the pilleus containing the lamella is largely transparent, as are the lamella themselves. In addition to the lamella acting as reproductive structures, Tarn are capable of sending auditory vibrations with half of their lamella and receiving those vibrations with the other half. This enables normal auditory communications with the species. Their stipe features a well-developed flaring annulus, which has evolved to exhibit ten tentacle-like appendages which give individuals motor function. The base of these appendages includes a sensory structure which gives individuals visual capabilities. When sporing, it's not unusual for individuals to retract these appendages into their stipe. Likewise, when not sporing, individuals will retract the transparent portion of the pilleus (which when extended gives an individual the appearance of a hoop-like structure around their bodies), enabling use of the tentacles. Tarn exhibit ten large rhizomes at the base of their stipe, which are motile and provide a small measure of propulsive capabilities, though they can occasionally be thrust into the ground in order to gather a small amount of extra nutrients. Their surface is always a deep green in color. Tarn are fairly large and heavy creatures, approaching three meters in height on average and weighing in somewhere in the neighborhood of 200 kilograms. They are fairly delicate and can't withstand large amounts of physical damage, though they are capable of re-growing damaged sections quickly and are resistant to disease. They have no real motivation or incentive to learn anything, and aren't known for learning such things very quickly. Like many Amanita, Tarn are almost universally poisonous if they should happen to be eaten; death is common within twelve hours in such cases. This fact protects them from predation by the native Psychic Blaster population. Tarn gain energy for their own life processes through a dedicated organ that converts sound energy in certain frequencies received into chemical energy for their cells. Teeelveeean Singing Beetles provide just the right frequency for maximum energy production. Tarn never take a break from listening to Singing Beetles to rest. Tarn reproduce via sporing. If a spore finds a suitable substrate, the spore will germinate forming ring-like hyphae. These spores contain haploid nuclei only; in order to form a complete genome, it is necessary for the hyphae to merge with those of a spore originating from another individual. Tarn thus reproduce sexually; germination of a new individual typically takes about three months, after which a new growth forms inside a universal veil. This veil typically ruptures after two years, with the rhizomes forming a year later. Individuals uproot themselves approximately six months after the first formation of the rhizomes, leaving behind what remains of the volva from their universal veil (which is usually not much; most of the veil is incorporated into the annulus. Space Units Not Applicable: Species is Non-Starfaring. Ground Units This gives a general listing of the vehicles available to the given race. Engaging the ground units of a species in combat will have the same general effect on the player's relations with the species as engaging their units in space. The mineral composition of ground units will be the same as that listed for space units, though the amounts will be somewhat lessened. Indication of "turrets" for a ground unit allow the unit to fire a weapon in any direction; otherwise, the unit must face their target before they may attack another unit. Ground units always include a very generic description of how the unit will appear. Ground Units in general use the same ratings as space units, but have a few additional properties as outlined below: * Still need a response on energy. **''Melee'': An attack that can only be delivered when that object's collision area is touching the collision area of its target. **''Flat'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on flat land. **''Mount'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on steep mountains. This will likely be determined by rapid changes in planetary elevation, though the exact amount of elevation change necessary has not yet been determined. **''Liquid'' The speed/efficiency the unit travels on a liquid surface (possibly also including ice and cooling lava.) No Data Available at this time. Territory The Tarn are a non-starfaring race. They can only be found on their home planet, located at δ54x104, p1, close to the Tandelou spheres of influence and close to the outskirts of the Cloud Nebula. They are the second to last stop along the Two-Headed trade route. The Tarn have a relatively advanced Stone Age society, despite their relatively sedentary nature. Tarn are musical connoisseurs, which is to be expected of a mousivoric species. They appreciate any form of music that can be produced at will; in practice this means Teeelveeean Singing Beetles (which never stop their singing). The Tarn have also perfected basic hunting techniques (more specifically the execution of stalking prey) and employ them frequently on the local Green Blob population. Once a blob is caught, its organs are harvested and used in the manufacture of Screech Harps. The Tarn world is sparsely populated. Most of the population of their mountainous homeworld lives in the northeastern lowlands, which is relatively close to the poles and much more temperate than the planet's equatorial regions. *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Delta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Beta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': Tarn (54x104, p1) **''Beta Sector'': None Status Like most of the non-starfaring races extant to the Delta Sector, the Tarn are largely neutral towards all other races. For the most part, the Tarn haven't made any significant efforts to socialize with other races, as that would be an activity that would seriously detract from listening to Singing Beetles. The nearby Tandelou leave the Tarn alone; neither race has anything the other one wants. Once again, the Humna Humna perhaps have the best relationship with the Tarn, and that is simply because they convey Singing Beetles to their world. Relations are similarly neutral towards the Alpha Sector races, though the Tarn world is frequented by Imperial anthropological teams as well as archaeologists following the trail of the Elthar-Esh. Finally, it should be noted that, though a non-starfaring race, there were legends about a segment of Tarn society that are far more advanced, even to the point of them being a starfaring race. These legends were later confirmed true with the opening of the Beta Sector and the discovery of the Arcel, of whom the race is an offshoot. *'Ally': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None *'Enemy': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None Economy *'Economic Status Levels': **''Tarn'': Inflated *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **Singing Beetles (Tarn*; δ54x104, p1) *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **Screech Harps (Tarn; δ54x104, p1) Supplemental Information If there's one word that sums up the personality of a Tarn, "indifferent" would have to be it. They are primarily concerned with the basic biological functions of finding energy and reproducing, nothing more. The few interactions they have with others (including other members of the species) and activities they perform are geared towards the fulfillment of those ends. Their world has twice been the focus of brief scrutiny by other races: once by the Lowar, and once by the crew of the ISS Buttershark. Both times, the Tarn seemed to be aware of what their crews were searching for (naming the location of the Halls of Memory) and hinted that they knew about it (or at least some "great secret") which they would tell in exchange for buying everything they had to offer. It's not really clear if they meant this as a joke or not; the one time an Interstel crew did manage to do this, the Tarn failed to reveal any big secret. Largely, the Tarn seem to just want to be left alone. Tarn aren't inclined to go anywhere or do anything other than kick back and listen to some Singing Beetles. They may occasionally go out and chuck rocks at a Green Blob or two and harvest the parts so that they can build a Screech Harp, or go trade with Humna Humna, but for the most part they simply aren't motivated to do anything else. For a Tarn to go and do something, it'd likely require a substantial shortfall in the local Singing Beetle supply. For one to want to hit space on a passing trader ship, the shortfall would probably have to be on a global scale, not a likely proposition even under the worst circumstances. Any Tarn found off world is likely there against their will, and is probably pretty cranky as well. Importance The Tarn serve no purpose within the game aside from being a trading partner; they are thus a potential revenue source for the player. The Arcel will mention that the Tarn are an offshoot of their race, but the Tarn will make no mention of the Arcel in return. Communication Text As a non-starfaring race, the Tarn had no comm text in SF2 (aside from their greeting message in trade), and will likewise have no comm text in SF3. All text for this species will be handled by the Trading and Commerce Module. ---- NEXT: Teeelveee PREVIOUS: Nga-Seng-Kler TOP ----